The present invention relates generally to electronic chip carriers, and more specifically, to laminated stiffeners to control the warpage of electronic chip carriers.
Electronic chips are electrically connected to chip carriers, and chip carriers are connected to printed circuit boards to allow electrical paths for power and signals. It is important to control the warpage of the chip carriers for successful connection of the chip to the chip carrier and reduction of stresses in the electronic package components.